Doug & Evie One Shots
by KayaMaix
Summary: Doug and Evie One Shots. None of these stories will be linked. All of them will involve Doug/Evie relationships, but can involve Ben/Mal and Jay/Carlos or any relationships if you want. Pm me or Review with Prompts. Ratings may change.
1. Memories

Disclaimer - I don't own Descendants. They belong to Disney. I only own the story and the plot. This story will involve scenes from the film. No copyright or infringement intended.

1 - Memories

White. Evie's new favourite colour behind blue, of course, was coated on the grass leaving a soft fluffy substance stuck to the ground. "It's called snow, Evie," Doug noticed his girlfriend confused, looking at the ground in both awe and wonder. "What is it doing here?" Evie was so confused, living at the Isle for so long, she had never seen anything like this and was enchanted with its looks. "Well, snow is made when the water vapour in the air freezes before it turns into water. Doug, being the geekiest boy in school, scientifically explained to Evie before she looked at him and smiled at him sweetly. She had liked Doug ever since he stood up for her in Chemistry and proved to Evie that she didn't want a prince, she didn't need a prince as her mum had taught her she needed. Instead, she needed someone like Doug, someone who was kind, sweet and could stand up for her, well sometimes...

Flashback

"You stole another guys girlfriend." Chad pointed at Mal viciously while Ben tried to defend her, while Chad ignored him and moved on to insult Jay. "You enjoy hurting people" He started at Jay maliciously while sneering at him. Jay looked quite upset and stared down to the ground embarrassed. "And you. You're nothing but a gold digger and a cheat" Chad smiled while both embarrassing and insulting Evie. As soon as he had finished his sentence, he turned and glanced Doug's way.

"Mirror Mirror in my hand who's the biggest jerk in the land." Evie was furious from being embarrassed as well as her friends were brought into it. As the mirror began to show his reflection, Chad started to protest "What? No" He laughed, acted as if it was fake. He reached out and pushed the mirror away from him, which also pushed Evie as well. Jay leapt forward, grabbing Chad by the shoulders and pulling him closer as if he was about to punch him. Evie quickly picked up the perfume she had been given and sprayed it in Chad's face which knocked him out. Audrey began to shout "CHAD!" As he fell backwards, Jay still went for Chad who had fallen straight into Evie's sweet little Doug's open arms. Ben held Jay back and Lonnie helped try to wake up Chad along with Doug and Audrey. Doug looked at Evie and Mal as they ran away with Carlos, Dude and Jay in tow.

Doug always regretted that day but after he had asked Evie for forgiveness on the day of Ben's Coronation, she had forgiven him on one condition...

The morning before Ben's Coronation.

'Evie?" Doug tapped on Evie and Mal's door, even though she knew Mal was at Ben's getting ready for the day ahead. He thought this was the greatest time to ask Evie for forgiveness. "Doug?" Evie opened the door just an inch before checking in the hall for anyone then quickly grabbed his shirt and dragged him inside. Evie was dressed in a light blue thirst which had the words 'Fairest' on the chest and a pair of blue polka dot pants. Doug smiled at her face, which was makeup free and showed her little freckles, her little birthmark on her cheek and her natural skin colour. He thought she looked stunning but was instantly snapped back to reality when she asked politely "Doug what do you need?" Evie looked at him a bit confused why he was here but she didn't mind him being here. After all, she had the biggest crush on Doug even though she believed he didn't reciprocate the same feelings, oh how wrong she was.

Doug looked at her crystal blue eyes and stammered "Evie im-mm so so ss-sorry about the family day." He was on the edge of tears remembering that day. How he didn't stand up for her against Chad. Evie looked sad as she also remembered that day, she thought that Doug would stand up for her just like the chemistry lesson earlier that month. "Doug, I need to tell you something and I want you to listen, okay?" She looked at him waiting for him to nod his head, which he quickly did and she continued. "When I was young, my mother told me to find the perfect prince who could give me money, makeup and mirrors. When I came here, we were planning to steal the Fairy Godmothers wand to grant back the villains powers and free them. We were all ready to do it until we all found something stronger than the thought of us being evil again. For Mal, it was Ben. For Jay, it was Tourney. For Carlos, it was Dude and for me, it was you, Doug. I don't really know what love is but I know what I'm feeling for you is stronger than anything I felt before. I love you Douglas Dopey Dwarfing." She began to tear up and Doug wiped away the tears with his thumb, hugging her. "I love you too Evelyn Royale." She looked up at him in awe and before he knew it, he closed his eyes and closed the distance between them. They kissed passionately until oxygen became a necessity and they pulled apart. "I will completely forgive you, Douglas, if you accept my invite to be my date for the coronation today." Evie smiled at him with loving eyes until he smirked and said: "Evie, I have a condition too.." Evie looked changed from love to perplexed until he asked, well stuttered, " will-ll yyouu be my girlfriend-d Evie Royale?" Evie started to cry again, and she nodded and he again closed the distance between the two faces. This was the best day of their life.

Back to the Present Day.

Evie suddenly turned to Doug and gripping his coat, pulled him crashing into her lips, her luscious lips, and within 5 seconds, the two lovebirds were caught in a passionate kiss. Without thinking, Doug scooped up Evie in his arms and bolted outside with her still in her t-shirt and shorts. Evie shivered at the touch of the once confusing cold substance that covered her feet. She quickly grabbed a lump of snow after copying what other people around her were doing and launched it directly at Doug's back. Soon, the two were in a heated snowball fight and were soon throwing snowballs left, right and centre. Evie had nailed Doug in the back of the head twice, once so hard that he fell over and the second time he just acted as if it had fatally injured him. Doug pretending as if he was dying until Evie ran over pretending to believe him and tried to help him until he grabbed a large lump of snow and smoothed it into her black and blue hair. She soon screamed and then ran back to her base, this continued for hours until they both grew tired and cold, even though Doug had given Evie his coat.

They went back to Evie's and Mal's dorm and soon cuddled up in Evie's bed. Heating each other back to room temperature, Doug held his princess in his arms, kissed her soft forehead and whispered "I love you Evelyn Royale" Evie smiled at the thought of their first 'I love you' and replied "I love you too Douglas Dopey Dwarfing'


	2. Evil Evie

Disclaimer - I don't own Descendants. They belong to Disney. I only own the story and the plot. This story will involve scenes from the film. No copyright or infringement intended.

Evie's POV

Saturday Morning

This weekend was going to be the worst for Evie Royale. First, her boyfriend, Doug, had gone on a full weekend band practise trip. They had gone to help build up team confidence and help inspire them for the next band season. Evie shook her head at how weak and funny it sounded. All she could think about is Doug and his friends sitting around a camp fire telling each other mushy little stories about their favourite songs and what instruments they love. Evie laughed at the thought as Doug would be so shy. She felt bad for him but was also upset for herself as she realised that Carlos and Jay had gone to the Tourney Finals to compete against another school called Magic Kingdom School. They had left this morning and wouldn't be home till Sunday Evening. Finally, Mal, her best friend, was going on a weekend away with Ben and his family. None of them knew this would leave Evie all alone this weekend. The only person she knew who was in the same boat was Chad Charming.

Chad had no one this weekend either, all of his friends were at the Tourney Finals and he wasn't allowed because of his failure in his recent chemistry test. Due to this, Chad had been forced to attend a study session with Darwin Dwarfing. Doug's older cousin and Doc's son. He was of the same intelligence as Doug but was more confident of himself. Chad had hated the idea of having to study with someone linked to Doug and to some extent, Evie. Evelyn Royale, the girl who took away his popularity when she and her friends saved Auradon and as she didn't like him, none of them did. All of the Core Four and their friends hated Chad after what he did to them. The only way for Chad to get his popularity back was by showing everyone he was correct about Evie being evil and he knew the best way to do it and Doug's own cousin would be the main role in his girlfriend's demise.

Chad's POV

Library

Chad smirked as he saw the dorky Darwin sitting all gleeful with his head in a chemistry book. He hated the idea of enjoying reading anything and especially reading a chemistry book of all things if he had to read anything he would rather read a comic or a Tourney book than a boring old book about atoms and chemicals.

"Hello Dork" Chad laughed as he sat down. Darwin rolled his eyes and pushed a book in Chad's way. 'Read this." Darwin hadn't even acknowledged Chad properly to care whether he read the book or not, it wasn't his fault if he didn't care about school. "So your Doug's cousin?" Chad started to mess with the dwarf's head. "Yes, why?" Darwin raised his head in confusion, wondering why did his cousin matter. "How does it feel that your cousin is dating the daughter of the Evil Queen?" Darwin shook his head implying he didn't really care. "She's a good person, she's not her mother Chad." Chad wasn't going to accept defeat easily. He had to persuade Darwin to help him "I heard her speaking to her mother. She's only with Doug to get closer to Snow White again. So she can kill her herself..." Darwin was about to interrupt, as he didn't believe a story like that. "Just listen, I've been friends with Doug all my life, I just want him safe. Now hear me out. Evie's pretty. Too pretty for Doug, so why is she with him? To get to Snow. Don't believe if you must but help me show the world and Doug how she really is." The next word that came out of Chad's mouth shocked Darwin. "Please Darwin." Darwin thought it over and then after analysing Chad's story, he replied 'Okay, For Doug"

Chemistry Lab

Darwin and Chad had banded together a potion that would show Evie's real colours. Well that was what it was supposed to do, Chad knew that it wouldn't affect Evie as she was now a good person, not an evil one. When Darwin wasn't looking, Chad had switched the essence of lilies to apples. As Evie loved lilies and hated apples, the apples would turn her evil again. Chad smirked as he saw a dark puff of smoke rise above the cauldron, they were mixture get this concoction in. As soon as they were finished, they injected the serum into a chocolate chip cookie and Darwin was the one to deliver it to her.

Evie's POV

Evie's Room

For the last couple of hours, Evie had been sewing clothes for Doug's birthday. He had told her that he needed some new suits earlier in the year and since Evie had been sewing suits. She had sewn 2 dark blue suits with white cuffs and a black suit with dark blue cuffs. She was quite impressed with her handy work. As Evie was about to start planning a new dress with Doug's party, she heard a knock on the door. 'One minute" Evie shouted politely. She had grown used to being polite now as her mother had taught her only to be polite to princes and their families. Evie skipped to the door and opened it to see her boyfriends older cousin standing there with a batch of cookies. "Doug left you these," Darwin spoke, with no emotion in his voice. 'Thanks, Darwin, Do you want one?' Evie graciously asked him. "Nah, But thanks." Darwin gave her a weak smile and hurriedly swayed back to the library. The plan was now in action.

"Aww, Doug such a cutie" Evie thought as she sent a text to Doug. Thanks for the cookies babe xoxoxo. As she took a bite out of the cookie, she sat on her bed and started drawing again. After she had finished her cookie, she felt weird, as if she had an obsession with stealing and hurting people. She shook her head in disgust at the idea but before she could even think why she had thought that Evie was out the room, not hearing her phone buzz with a new text message.

4 hours later.

Auradon School Front

Evie admired her handiwork as she saw all the rooms in the school be engulfed in blue smoke, all she could hear was kids screaming and running around the school. All escaping the school to be free of the smoke. It wasn't dangerous smoke that could kill you, just harmful fog in the teenagers signature colour. Evie had changed, her eyes had turned a mysterious black colour instead of her normal crystal blue eyes, while her ruby heart necklace was gleaming, which had not happened since she left the Isle. The Isle. Evie wanted to return back there and hopefully, this would send her back. Back to her mother, and back to her home. She was evil. Evie was rotten to the core.

Doug POV

Thanks for the cookies babe xoxoxo - What? Haven't I sent Evie any cookies? As Doug sent Evie a text back, asking what cookies? Xx. He attempted to call her, she didn't answer. She didn't answer any of his 13 calls, he started to get worried. He knew that he could count on his cousin for help. "Darwin?' What's going on? Do you know anything about Evie?" Doug was scared, his heart was racing. "She's not who you think she is, Doug. She's evil, she's just using you. I and Chad gave her a potion to show her real colours. She's going back to Isle. Fairy Godmother couldn't persuade her to stay and she threatened to start a ruckus here at school. I'm sorry Doug. Darwin spoke so clearly as if he was proud of himself for sending that girl back to the Isle. 'Darwin. What? Hold up! Chad. CHAD! HE HATES EVIE?! What was in that cookie? Screw it. I'm coming back now. Keep Evie there in Auradon!" Doug wouldn't let Darwin get a word in edge ways, and ended as fast as he had started the call.

 **Doug to Mal, Jay and Carlos - Guys, Chad turned Evie evil. She's going to be sent back to the Isle soon!**

 **Mal to Doug, Jay and Carlos - WHAT! NO! IT CAN'T BE. IM GONNA KILL CHAD SO HARD. I'll teleport now and get us there quick.**

 **Jay to Mal, Doug and Carlos - I'm gonna kill Chad, Evie's my sister. If she goes back to the Isle, her mother will kill her. I'm not letting that happen**

 **Carlos to Mal, Doug and Jay - Were Family. She's not going anywhere without us, right Guys?**

 **Everyone - YES!**

3rd Person

Mal had to leave behind Ben as he was attending a special meeting with the King and Queen of Bandora. Mal had teleported herself to Doug's band weekend, then to the Tourney Finals and finally to the Front of Auradon. The first thing they saw was Blue. Blue paint and smoke everywhere. Doug scanned the area to find his girlfriend to which he did, she was situated by the fountain. Right next to Chad and Darwin. The whole group stormed over and Jay, being the oldest, grabbed Chad by the scruff of the neck and dunked him straight into the fountain with a splash. Doug grabbed Evie and tried to knock some sense into her. 'Evie baby, it's me. Please remember me." Doug pleaded with her, she shook her head and Doug turned to Darwin. Darwin stood there, confused and guilty, he had fallen for Chad's tricks. He had hurt his cousin and his cousin's girlfriend. He would be surprised if either of them ever spoke to him again. What if Doug told his parents? Darwin was in a lot of trouble... "Why? Darwin. Why did you do it!" It was an understatement to say Doug was annoyed. He was furious. His own cousin had nearly got his girlfriend banished from Auradon. Evie would never see Doug again if that happened. Doug grabbed Darwin's buttoned up jumper and was also about to dunk him in the fountain as well when the Fairy Godmother appeared.

The Fairy Godmother knew there was something wrong with Evie straight away by simply looking at her eyes then at her behaviour. She glanced at Doug to Darwin than to the sodden Chad. "What's happened to Evie? Chad, Darwin." Her eyes were staring at the two delinquents. "It-tt was our fault, we -poisoned hhere" Darwin was stammering, he was worst than Doug. Darwin was so ashamed of his actions. "C-Chad he cchanged the recipe hhalf way tthrough without mme kknowing." Darwin had calmed down slightly. "Charming, is this true?" Fairy Godmother was disappointed at Chad when she saw him smirk as if he was proud of his accomplishments. "Okay Doug, Mal, Jay and Carlos, bring her to my office." Fairy Godmother watched as Jay picked a struggling Evie up and threw her over his shoulder while Mal and Carlos were watching Doug try to calm his girlfriend down.

Then she turned to Darwin and Chad, "Chad - get yourself and your belongings ready to leave as soon as possible. You've pushed it too far this time Charming." Fairy Godmother watched as Chad's face dropped in horror. He was petrified. Was he going to the Isle? Chad started stuttering "Mmiss Ggodmother pplease Nno iimm sssoorryy" He stammered. "Charming, Go to my classroom! We will sort it out from there!" Fairy Godmother was beginning to become angry. "Darwin, I'm not angry. Just very disappointed. I won't punish you as your cousin and family will probably punish you enough for hurting Evie! Just think again before listening to someone like Chad, okay?" With that Darwin said "Thank you so much Miss Godmother. I promise I won't do anything like this again." Before she could speak again, Darwin had scattered away. She smiled and turned towards her room.

Evie was being pulled down on the chair by Jay on one side and Doug on the other, holding down Evie's arms. Mal and Carlos were trying to calm her down. "Evie. It's us, your friends. Look It's me, Mal." Evie snarled at Mal, who was quite offended but knew it was her Evie in there. "Evie. Look it's Doug, your boyfriend." Evie looked to her left and there was her loving boyfriend holding her down. She looked at his eyes while he started back at hers, he noticed her eye colour was different. He knew that was not his Evie in there. For a moment, she had stopped struggling.

The Fairy Godmother came in with a stride. "Okay, Boys I need you to all hold her down. Doug, you on her left, Carlos on her neck, Be Careful! And Jay, you on her right. Mal, look at her eyes. Make sure you've got her attention then tell me. I'm going to need her looking at you and not me when I make the spell. It's a simple spell, it will knock her out for a few minutes." The Fairy Godmother grabbed her spell book from her desk and stood ready for Mal's signal. "Okay, Now!" Mal screeched as soon as she had Evie looking at her and not anyone else. "What was awakened from its sleep, Must once again slumber deep. Return the disease to whence it came, So life can ease back to the same." With those words and a flick of her wand, The fairy Godmother had released Evie from the spell and returned her to normal. Evie was knocked out on the chair. Doug looked at his loving, adorable girlfriend and without thinking, kissed straight on the lips. As the kiss ended, Evie awoke with a confused look on her face. Why was everyone back so early? "What's happened?" Evie scanned everyone's faces before they laughed straight at her and the Core Four, as well as Doug, embraced with a hug and it must be said that even the boys shed a tear over the thought of losing Evie ever.


	3. Happy New Year

Disclaimer - I don't own Descendants. They belong to Disney. I only own the story and the plot. This story will involve sciences from the film. No copyright or infringement intended.

New Years Eve.

3rd Person

The 2 Isle of the Lost girls sat situated on the window still, glaring at all the decorations outside. "What's so special about a new year?" Mal asked, confused and a bit tedious thinking about all the celebrations the Auradon people have. " I don't know, maybe its like special to them..." For once Evie was stumped, she didn't really know why people celebrated New Years. "We never had such stupid celebrations back on the Isle, all it was to us was a new day. My mother always made me promise that next year I will be eviler than the last." Mal sighed, thinking about their previous life on the Isle and what their parents were like made the 2 girls remember all that their parents used to say to them on this day.

Flashback

Mal - 6 years old

"Maleficent Bertha! Get down these stairs right now! It's New Years Eve, you need to make me a promise..." Maleficent was placed at the end of the stairs, waiting for her daughter to waltz down the stairs and make her evil promise. To all villains, the purpose of New Years was to make sure their children were more evil than the previous year. The day was to monitor if the children's promise was accomplished. Different parents had different view on the children's promises...

"I'm coming mother." A 6 year old Mal silently stepped down the stairs one by one. She had her curly dark purple hair flowing freely just above her shoulders while her light green eyes shone as she locked eyes with her mother. Little Mal's freckles were more noticeable now as she trotted towards Maleficent. "Mal, you know what today is, don't you?" Maleficent's face turned into a smile as she saw her 6 year old daughter smirk, as Mal told her mother that she knew today was New Years Eve. "And what does that mean.." The older woman enquired, trying to get the young girl to automatically finish her sentence. "It means mother..." Mal was bored of having to repeat this same speech over and over again every single year. "That when the lights go off over at Auradon that it's a New Year and that I should be more evil this year than the last," Mal spoke with confidence, she knew this speech off by heart now after the incident where she didn't remember it 2 years prior and her mother had starved her for a full 2 weeks. Maleficent was cruel with her daughter but some other parents were even crueller.

Flashback

Evie - 5 years old.

A little blue haired girl sat in front of her mother's vanity, she had an eye shadow palette in her hands and was applying a light blue eyeshadow to the lid of her eye. The young girl was dressed in a blue cape, with a ruby red heart necklace hung from her neck. The red necklace lit up Evie's complexion. Every New Year's Eve, Evie would have to show her mother how good her makeup up skills had gotten over the past year. The Evil Queen would leave her daughter alone for 2 hours in front of the Evil Queens vanity. Evie would have to do her full face in makeup as well as do her hair and choose her own clothes to make up the best outfit for the girl. Even though the young blue haired girl was 5, her mother didn't care... after all Evie had learnt to put on blush before she was able to talk. That said a lot about her mother's expectations. Evie had to find a prince with lots of money and a big castle to hold tonnes and tonnes of mirrors in, as well as a mother-in-law wing. That was her purpose; to follow in her mother's footsteps.

Evie was sitting in front of the vanity, she had applied her skin tone foundation, a light concealer, a light blue eyeshadow followed by a black eyeliner, a pink blush and to finish it off a light rose lipgloss. Evie also had plucked and filled in her dark brown eyebrows and left no hair out of place. Her ocean blue hair was in a V braid like a crown, as well as the rest of her hair was brushed, curled and was laid loose over her shoulders. She was still wearing her signature ruby red necklace and her dark blue cape. Evie also wore a leather skirt, spiderweb leggings and black combat boots. Evie looked stunning but still, she was worried about her mother's critic.

Her mother walked in, ready to inspect her 5-year-old daughter. Never did the Evil Queen worry about maturing her daughter too fast, many children couldn't apply makeup until they were teenagers but still she had no worries. With a strut over to her vanity, she stared at her daughters face and it must be said that somewhere in her black evil heart she felt an ounce of proudness towards her daughter, however, she chose not to show this and instead looked for all the criticism that she could give. "Your blush is not the correct shade, and you haven't used upwards strokes. It's evident on your face. You also have chosen the wrong eyeshadow, your eyes aren't popping enough... Yuck! Look at that pathetic amount of hairs out of place, you have to fill your eyebrows in correctly. I'm disappointed, Evelyn. Stand up!" Evie resisted the urge to cry she had tried so hard to please her mother. As soon as she rose from the chair, the Evil Queen sneered at her dress. "Evelyn Royale! What is that monstrosity your wearing, it makes you look fat and unattractive darling? Let me look at your stomach!... Evie stayed still, silently refusing. Terrified at what could happen next Now Evelyn!" The Evil Queen barked at her mortified daughter. With a single glance at her daughter's stomach, the Queen screamed with disgust. "Evelyn, you are to be confined to your room for a full month for your lack of effort, and you will be forced to stay in her room with no food until you reach a more healthy weight." With that Evie was escorted to her room where she would stay until her mother decided her confinement to be over. Whenever this happened, Evie was left in her room until she passed out to which her mother would believe she was a healthy weight again.

Present Day

A knock was heard at the door, both girls were snapped out of their trance and glanced at the door. Confused the girls looked at the clock, 7;00. "The boys!" The two girls thought in unison, their boyfriends were going to escort them to the New Years Eve party. Mal was still dressed in her art clothes which consisted of a dark purple top with scruffy black leggings. Her hair was in a ponytail and her whole face was messy. Evie had dressed in her signature dark blue cape and spiderweb leggings, her hair was left down and her face was clear of any makeup. The girls both looked at each other in horror, they raced to their beds and grabbed their clothes in a hurry. "Mal. Evie. Are you in there?" Doug and Ben asked from outside, both were confused. Where were their girlfriends?... "One minute," Mal shouted as she put on her leather jacket.

Mal was wearing a light purple dress with a black leather jacket over the top. Ben had bought her the jacket for tonight, and she wanted to please him even thought she would rather wear her purple jacket. She had purple leggings on and her black heels. Her long, straight purple hair was now brushed and was let loose, just reaching a little bit over her shoulders. Mal didn't see the need for makeup tonight anyway.

Over on the other side of the room stood a worried Evie, she had reached a dilemma; either she could wear makeup and risking being late for the party or go all natural. Her mother would hate the idea, her little Evelyn going all natural for one night. Evie was wearing a light blue dress with her ruby red necklace wrapped around her neck. She had normal black leggings on with her black combat boot tightly laced up. Her hair was brushed neatly and Evie let it hang over her shoulders. Finally, as Evie looked up in her mirror she could see her freckles scattered on her face with her fair skin showing all of her imperfections. For once, Evie didn't care whether she had makeup on or not. She was beautiful no matter what her mother said, Evie didn't have to listen to her mother now; she was free. This New Years, Evie would make herself the promise to be confident in herself and be proud of her imperfections.

Once both girls were ready, they looked at each other. "No makeup huh... you're looking beautiful E." Mal told her best friend with a smile. "M, you look stunning... Ditching the evil girl look?" Evie replied with a laugh. The girls hugged as they both thought 'this is the best year I've ever had.' As soon as they opened the door, the two boys stood there speechless. Ben looked at Mal with awe, she was looking stunning to him. No one could ever compare to her ever. "Mal, you look beautiful. Astonishing in fact." Ben was wearing a blue suit, similar to the one from his coronation. He wore gold cuff lets on his wrists and his hair is brushed to his right side. Ben hooked his arm round his girlfriends waist and kissed her right on the lips. "Your not looking to bad yourself." Mal replied with a giggle. With that, the two strutted down the hall arm in arm, leaving Evie and Doug to themselves.

"Heigh Ho..." Doug was staring straight into Evie's dark brown eyes. "You l-l-look b-beautiful Evie, y-you've got n-no makeup o-on.' Doug was stammering all over the place. He was hardly breathing and was profusely sweating. Evie looked at her keeper of her heart, the boy who leads her to believe in love, her prince. The boy who showed Evie real love and who stole her heart, Doug had proved to Evie that she didn't need a prince to be happy. The two lovers looked deep into each other's eyes and closed the gap between them. Doug kissed her passionately as if he was scared of ever letting her go. Once oxygen became a necessity, the two parted and Evie then looked at her boyfriend's clothing. He wore a turquoise suit with a purple shirt underneath and to top it off he wore a lavender bow tie. Doug had a pair of black shoes on as well as his signet ring on his right hand. "You look so handsome Doug." Doug went red as his girlfriend kissed his cheek. 'You ready?' Doug held her hand as the two vacated the building.

Outside the building, many Auradon students could be seen. Over by the food table sat Jay, who was stuffing his face, with his girlfriend Audrey, who was laughing at Jay's face. On the other side of the field sat Carlos, who was chasing Dude, as Jane, his girlfriend, was laughing her head off. Mal and Ben were welcoming new guests. Mal looked bored but had a fake smile plastered on her face. Evie found it quite funny. Doug squeezed her hand as she laughed. "Mal looks so happy, doesn't she Doug." Doug glanced over at Mal and Ben and giggled. "She looks like, she's ready to pounce" Evie laughed harder. "You've got a cute laugh," He remarked, looking at his girlfriend blushed. "Shut up" The blush was evident in her face now. The two continued flirting until the countdown begun.

10..9..8..7..6..

Ben held Mal close as if she could disappear any second. Mal looked cosy and relaxed for once. Audrey was sat in Jay's lap as they shouted the numbers counting down. Carlos was hugging Jane while Dude was sleeping on the floor. Jane was wrapped up in Carlos' arms. Doug had Evie in between his legs while playing with her hair watching the countdown commence. Evie started to shout the numbers down...

5...4...3..2..1..

HAPPY NEW YEARS!

All the students began to shout as the fireworks began to explode high above the castle. Mal and Ben were hugging tightly, as the purple haired girl watched as every firework blew up with an explosion of colour in each bang, crackle and pop. Audrey was on Jay's back as he spun around, listening to each bang of the different fireworks.

Carlos was lying quietly on the ground with Jane wrapped in his arms as they both watched the fireworks in awe. They both loved the sound of the fireworks travelled through the air before they blew up. Doug and Evie were sharing their first New Years kiss, they both blocked out the sounds but they could feel emotions run through their blood as they showed their love passionately. The fireworks in the background made the perfect backdrop for their first kiss of 2017. "This year will be the best, I've finally got the girls of my dreams" Doug looked at his girlfriend and made sure she could see the sincerity in his eyes. "I love you Doug" Evie looked up at his prince. "I love you too Princess". Both knew 2017 would be the best year either of the two would ever have and they knew it would be the first of the rest of their lives together.


	4. Missing Each Other

I am so sorry for taking my time writing this fanfiction. I just decided that no one was really reading the and enjoying my stories. To be honest, this is my first fanfiction I promise to keep writing stories now. Plese review and favourite. Thak you, Kaya Mai.

Disclaimer - I don't own Descendants. They belong to Disney. I only own the story and the plot. This story will involve sciences from the film. No copyright or infringement intended. I only own my characters.

Doug POV

Doug woke up to no snoring coming from Ben's side of the room. He sat up quite perplexed, Ben was always last to wake up. Doug casually shrugged off any thoughts about it, blaming it on his new duties of being King. Without hesitation, Doug leapt out of bed and got changed into his regular blue shirt with a pair of suspenders brown pants, and a pair of black shoes. His day was so busy, he had some many exams to revise for and on top of that, he had to do all his homework so he could have his weekend free to spend it with Evie. Evie. His princess. Doug was paralysed; thinking about Evie. "Doug, you coming?" One of Doug's friends, Zak, was stood in the doorway. "Stop daydreaming about your girl and come on?" He laughed. Zak was the son of Zephyr, who was the son of Esmeralda and Phoebus, and a woman called Alice. Zak was fair skinned and had emerald green eyes like his father and grandmother but had brown hair from his mother. He was one of Doug's band friends but was also in his first class, English.

The day went quite quickly with each lesson leaving Doug more emotionally drained. He had missed lunch to finish off his homework only to get more in his next lesson. Finally, the bell rung for his last period. Chemistry. The only lesson he was looking forward to today. Why? Because his girlfriend, Evie, would be there and he could finally relax with her. However, his dream lesson was demolished due to the fact that Evie was absent from the lesson. Doug was completely shocked. Where was she? He turned around to scan the room for her.. no sign. The only person he jumped out was Henry, Happy's Son. As soon as Doug turned around, his cousin also turned away from him. They repeated this 3 times until Doug decided something was up with him. The lesson went so slowly, all Doug could think about was Evie and Henry. They couldn't be in it together, could they? No. Doug trusted both his girlfriend and his cousin. But to make sure...

The bell rang and the class scattered out of the classroom to the weekend ahead. Doug suddenly noticed that Henry had disappeared. Somethings definitely up around here... Without thinking too hard, he left to go to Evie's room to finally find out what was up.

Knock...Knock...Knock... No answer. "Evie?" Doug asked. "You in there?" By now, he realised that she wasn't in but he still asked. "Where is she?" Doug began to worry about what could have happened to his girlfriend. Millions of what if scenarios were filling his head with every passing second. He paid no attention to them until one specific thought drifted in. The normally happy expression on Doug's face has suddenly turned to anger. Doug knew exactly where to go and spun on his heel to go find Evie. Little did he know that he was thinking something completely wrong...

Doug stormed all around campus until he found the library. This is where he studied all the time with Evie, spent nearly all of his time here learning because it was normally a calm environment. That didn't apply today because as soon as Doug stormed in everybody stopped and stared. Doug was always relaxed and quiet however no one had ever seen him this angry. Scanning the room, Doug searched for his first and only suspect, Henry. Slamming his hands down on the desk that Henry was occupying, he stared straight into his cousin's eyes, all he could see was secrets. "Where is she!" It was no longer even a question, but a demand. No one had ever seen Doug like this and it shocked, even scared, his cousin to see him this angry and protective. "I don't know." Unlike his other cousins, Henry could speak very clearly even when scared. Doug's face grew more fierce with every second. "Henry tell me now! Where is Evie?' Again, Henry stood his ground and refused to cave in. "I don't know Doug. "Tell me one thing.. or I swear on all the diamonds in our families mine that I will rip you limb from limb. You aren't seeing her are you?" With that last sentence, Doug's anger faded away and left him with a quiet soft voice: on the brink of tears. He feared the worst. "Doug sit down. We need to talk" A single tear slid down Doug's face as he knew what was coming. He knew that she was too good. "Douglas Miner, First things first, I'm not in anyway seeing your girlfriend. She loves you, you daft dwarf. I do know where she is though. I saw her last night getting in a stolen limo with Mal and the others." He took a deep breath and continued. "They've gone to the Isle." With them words, Doug's world came crashing down again. His princess had left him for the Isle. "Thank you, Henry. I'm sorry" With that half hearted apology, Doug turned and left the library silent.

He skipped Band practice and stayed in his room. As soon as he entered his empty room, it all came together. Ben was gone, Evie was gone. Thinking about it, All day the VK's had been missing. Something bad has happened. Why have they gone back to the Isle? Doug finally switched off all of his thoughts and did something absolutely crazy. He didn't care about the consequences but went to go find Zak to help him on a mission. He loved Evie and if something had happened to her, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself. He may not be a brave prince by definition but he wouldn't stay here while Evie was in trouble and that what made him a much better price than Chad.

Packing his small rucksack, Doug checked the time, it was 10 p.m. They had been gone for a full day now. Doug looked out the window, everyone was probably in bed by now. All the adults were anyway. That's all that really mattered to Doug. Finally packed and ready to go, he stood up and gingerly slid out of his and Ben's room adamant not to return unless Evie was back with him. Reaching the front doors, he heard a door open and without thinking, he hid behind the railings. "Carlos, please for once shut up!" Mal's voice echoed throughout the room. Carlos. Mal. "Wooah Wooahh, Mal being hypocritical there, don't you think?" Jay replied laughing joined by Ben. Jay. Ben. "Just both of you shut up or we'll get caught" Now Doug knew that there was the girl he needed to find. Evie. "Always the voice of reason aren't you Evie?" Doug spoke as he rose from his hiding spot. The VK's and Ben all wore the same shocked expression as they saw Doug stood at the top of the stairwell, crossing his arms over the railing. "Doug? What are you doing here? Ben asked. "Looking for you lot.," replied Doug as he trailed off to start a new sentence but decided to leave it. "Oh n, has anyone else noticed we've gone?" Carlos asked. "I hope not" Jay joined in. "Let's go back tot he dorms and think of a damn good excuse.." Mal grabbed both Ben and Evie's hand to start the journey back to their dorms and the 2 villain boys sped off to see if Chad had been using their printer again. Evie slowly pulled her hand back and whispered to Mal "Go on without me, I need to talk to him..." Evie was scared about this would turn out. Mal nodded and with Ben, left the 2 alone.

"Doug listen I'm so sorry.." Evie couldn't even finish her sentence when Doug wrapped his arms around her and softly exhaled the biggest breath. "I know where you've been Evie. Please just tell me you staying here now." Evie snuggled her head into his chest. "Doug we needed to go back, Mal left Auradon and then Ben followed and then Uma stole him and then..." Evie raced through all them words scared that if she was too slow, that Doug would leave. "Evie, slow down. I'm proud of you. You saved your friend. I'm not angry" Doug reassured his girlfriend. "Come on, I'll walk you back to your dorm." With that being said, he wrapped his arms around Evie and started to walk to her dorm. Evie stopped. "Doug I don't want to go to my dorm." She gave him the puppy dogs eyes and he instantly knew that she wanted to spend the night with him. They had done this before when she had one of her nightmares about the Isle. It calmed both of them down. grinning, they walked back to his dorm. Evie held his hand all the way, refusing to let go even when he needed to unlock the door. Opening the door, Evie asked, "Why were you out at this time?" Turning the lights on, Evie also noticed he had a rucksack on, raising more suspicions. "Evie I couldn't bare to live with myself if something had happened to you on the Isle. I wanted to come and find you, make sure you were safe" Turning to Evie, he noticed that she had started to cry at Doug's selflessness. "I love you, Doug. "With that, the 2 teenagers began to kiss passionately, having missed the other for the last couple days.

That night they lay together holding each other a little tighter.


	5. Return to the Isle: Part 1

**Hey Guys. This is going to be a 2 part one shot, if that makes sense. I'm hoping you're enjoying these as much as I'm enjoying writing them. I'm also writing a story called 'The Revenge of the Isle' if you wanna read that as well. I'm going to update these one shots as much as I can but I've also got to write the main story so hopefully I can handle writing both for you lot. But enough to said Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer - I don't own Descendants. They belong to Disney. I only own the story and the plot. This story will involve scenes from the film. No copyright or infringement intended.**

" _What if Evie left Auradon and Doug and the guys went to bring her back?"_

 **Evie POV**

'How would have thought making dresses would be so hard?" Evie thought to herself as she was finishing one of her last dresses for Cotillion. All day, Evie had been doing dresses and her hands were starting to ache and her head began to spin. All of these people were counting on her. She just wished Doug was here to help her.

Doug was going to the library a lot lately. It was like he was avoiding her; always making some excuses to be somewhere else. At first, she believed it was just because of all the time she had been spending makings these dresses. Evie had to admit she had been ignoring Doug a bit lately, but he wasn't helping just ditching her nearly all the time. 'Never thought having a boyfriend was this hard.." Evie thought as she let out a deep breath.

Recently with the Cotillion, everyone had better priorities than spending time with their friends. Mal had been spending all her time with Ben, preparing for their engagement. Carlos had been spending all his time with Jane, adjusting to their new relationship status. Jay had been spending all his time with Lonnie, they had been practicing with the Fencing team for the new fixtures. It was like everyone was spending time with their lovers apart from Evie.

It was all piling up on Evie. The dresses. The loneliness. The stress. She had no one to vent too. All she wanted was a friend to talk to. Something clicked. Evie thought of someone who would be able to help her. Someone who would just be there and be her friend even if it's only for a day. "I've got to get packing" A small grin crept onto Evie's face. She had to go see someone special.

 **Doug POV**

'Arghhhh' Doug couldn't figure it out. 'How did Ben do this?' 'He made it look so easy.' In the palm of Doug's hand was his signet ring. The ring he was planning to give Evie at the Royal Cotillion. One trouble was how he was going to give it to her. Evie deserved something extravagant, special and worthy of a princess. He just needed to figure out how to give it to her.

'Maybe I need some friendly help' Doug thought as he called Ben and Mal. Ben had given Mal his signet ring on the day of coronation in his carriage. Mal was Evie's best friend and she should have some good ideas about what he should do.

 **Evie POV**

Mesmerized by the sight in the mirror, Evie smirked at her transformation. She had opted to wear her blue hair in a V braid. Just like her hair, she wore her dark blue cape paired with spiderweb leggings. She also wore her black combat boots, heart-shaped ruby necklace and her signature crown. 'Maybe one day, I'll wear a ring as well' Evie smirked at the thought, but quickly hid it as she realized that she and Doug were not even talking.

Slowly, Evie opened her door and snuck out heading for Ben's room. Mal spent most nights there anyways. Knocking on the door, she listened for a response to hear none. Evie smiled as she checked the corridors and entered the King's room. It took Evie a little over a minute to find what she was searching for; Mal's spell book. Evie plucked it up from Mal's desk and replaced it with a storybook that looked similar.

Creeping out of the door and through campus, she got some funny looks, but most of the pupils of Auradon didn't care what she wore; she was still looking relatively like herself. Sneaking to the edge of the island, she spoke out a spell that would allow her to escape back across to her home island. "Noble soul proud and fair you shall be taken anywhere" Evie had only done some spells back at her castle when she was young. After a few tries of the spell, a golden road appeared over the sea. Evie took one look back at Auradon. 'I'll be back soon'

 **Doug POV**

"I don't know how to give it to her" Doug told his friends. Mal had called Jay and Carlos to come, and they had brought Lonnie and Jane as well. Everyone was there.

"I have a great idea" Everyone looked at Carlos with a quite worried look. "Why don't you just give her the stupid ring" Everyone, apart from Jay, slapped their foreheads due to the pure stupidity coming from Carlos' mouth. Jay and Carlos were laughing at the attempt of being funny.

'Idiots' Doug spoke under his breath. It took about 40 minutes until there gang had finally got a good idea and from there they perfected the idea. "Do you think this will work?" Doug asked, he was already shaking"

"This plan is competing fool proof. She'll love it; absolutely love it" Everyone was chuffed with their finished result. "Now everyone remember, do not tell Evie!" Mal looked at Carlos and Jay with her green eyes. The 2 boys looked like a deer caught in the flashlights.

"We are very offended" The boys stood up and pretty much ran off, away from Mal. Jane and Lonnie laughed and then followed their terrified boyfriends.

"Go talk to Evie, Doug. Spend the night with her. I think she's pretty stressed, and I must admit we have been ignoring her lately" Mal hung her head partly in shame. Ben gave a sad smile. Doug also thought deeply about his recent actions to Evie.

"Yeah, I'll go see her. I think she's angry with me" Doug started to shake and stutter. 'Oh diamonds, she's going to be so mad with me...' With that, he rose up and speedily walked to Evie's room.

Letting out a deep breath, Mal joked "You know, if you ever ignored me, I'd have to torture you" Ben's face went pale, thinking about all the ways Mal could get at him.

"You wouldn't dare, you love me too much" Ben joked, hoping to hear her say that he loves her too. Mal smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Mal then turned around and joked again. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't.


End file.
